


Fuck Me Back To Life

by fickensteinn



Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: I had a baaaaad morning today and as the feeling finally started to vanish, I remembered this song by Beloved Enemy and yeah. The rest is history. John takes care of his love after a panic attack.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 47





	Fuck Me Back To Life

It had done it again. Your brain, fucked you up royally. Your eyes were sore from crying and you could feel your abs starting to ache. Your cries were so strong at times that they almost made them cramp. Now, all out of tears, you felt so numb, lying on your shared bed under your duvet on your stomach. Your pillow felt cold and wet against your cheek and temple and you slowly inhaled your lungs full of air just to let it out as slowly. 

When it first striked you, the unbearable feeling of total self hatred and worthlessness, feeling like the world would be a better place without you in it, John was by your side faster than you even noticed. He held you, letting you cry out your pain, curled within his strong arms. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” you spoke with your broken voice in the midst of your wailing, slowly shaking your head, not believing you put John go through this shit again. 

“Shh, shh… It’s okay, you have nothing to be sorry for…” John whispered as he petted your hair, removing them from your face where some strands were already glued to your tear soaked face. After your heartbreaking cries had started to die down, John asked what you wanted, and you wanted to be alone for a while, so without another word, he scooped you up in his arms and carried you to your shared bedroom and helped you take off your clothes. There, you had let out the last of your cries welled up within your body.

But now, you were all empty. In all the wrong ways. 

Some light flooded into the dark room when John opened the door to peak in after he had heard the bedroom fall silent. 

“Hey…” he opened the door a bit more. “Can I come in?” his voice was dulcet and soft, so warm and loving it almost made you tear up again. 

“Yeah…” your voice was dry and raspy, and John stepped in, closing the door behind him. He moved to lit the lamp over your nightstand and he kneeled down, leaning against the bed with an endearing look in his eyes and that one extremely cute smile on his lips you absolutely adored, and it alone could make you smile weakly. 

“All out?” he tilted his head, tucking some loose hair strands behind your ear and you nodded.  
  
“Want some rooting?” he asked, and you nodded your head again. 

“Yes, please.” 

Chuckling, John stood up and climbed on the bed and you took a better position before he carefully laid himself on top of you, supporting most of his weight with his elbows. As you felt his body weight spreading evenly against your back, you let out a content sigh and closed your eyes. John nuzzled his face against the back of your neck, his breath causing you to get goosebumps. You called this aftercare routine rooting, since it felt like his body weight and presence rooted you back to earth.

“Feels good?” he murmured, and his deepened voice made you swallow harshly. 

“Yeah… very good.” you purred, letting out another deep sigh. You still felt numb, you still felt empty. 

“I hate this after feeling of… nothing. The emptiness.” you whispered, and John planted a kiss to your neck. 

“I know, sweetheart. Is there anything, anything at all I could do to make you feel better?” his question alone made your sore eyes clouded with lust. 

“Fuck my brains out.” first, he let out a soft laugh to your words, until he noticed the look in your eyes. 

“… are you sure?” he whispered, worried as you had just calmed down, but his voice was already more huskier. 

“I can’t overthink if I don’t have brains in my head.” you smirked and moved under him until you were fully turned around, laying on your back and facing him. 

“End this numbness, John. Absolutely fucking raw me and fill me up.” 

You watched as John’s eyes turned to nearly black while he stared you in the eye in the dim light of the bed room, his left hand grabbing your throat tightly, making you gasp with surprise. 

“I am going to ask you one - more - time. Are you sure? Once I let myself go I won’t stop.” John brought his face closer to yours, his gaze burning into you. You licked your lips, your breathing superficial with growing excitement and you stared back at him, challenging him. You were going to be sore for days, and that’s exactly what you wanted. 

“Fuck. Me. Up.” 

You could almost see how a certain switch flipped in his head and the expression on his face turned predatory. His hand on your throat moved to the back of your head and he grabbed a fistful of your hair so tight it made you wince, before crashing his lips against yours, teeth clashing together as his tongue invaded yours. You tasted blood and it made you moan against his mouth, your body moving against his even though you still had your duvet between your bodies. He pressed his right hand on your throat, kissing your even harder, making it hard to breathe but you welcomed the sensation. At this point, you welcomed any kind of pain except mental. 

John broke the kiss, almost snapping away from you and his hand left from your throat so he could move and pull the duvet from covering you with single hand movement. The air felt chilly against your warm naked body, making your nipples harden and John still held your hair tightly in his fist as he was nearly ripping his pants open. 

“You have no fucking idea what you just unleashed…” John growled through his teeth and you rubbed your thighs together hoping to feel even a slight friction. 

“Your inner beast?” you breathed and bit your lower lip after you licked it, whimpering with want when John freed his already rock hard cock in front of your face. 

“Beast… is an understatement.” he grunted and with his free hand, he gripped your jaw forcing it open, you had just the time to push your tongue out and flattening it before he shoved his cock deep into your mouth, making you almost gag. Your desperate moan was muffled by his cock, tears prickling in the corners of your eyes as John started to fuck your mouth, your hands grabbing his arms for even some support. 

“Is this what you wanted, you little bitch?” John growled and when you whined, he pulled your hair. 

“Look at me!” he growled again and you forced your eyes open, looking up to him as he kept thrusting into your hot velvety mouth. 

“That’s it…I bet you’re already so fucking wet, even wetter than your mouth…” his hand left your jaw to reach between your thighs and you more than willingly opened your legs for his touch, and he was right - you were dripping. Feeling your wetness made John snarl and he brought his wet fingertips to his mouth, sucking them clean. He freed your hair so you could take control on sucking him, and you were so, so thirsty for him, your eagerness making him groan with pleasure. 

John pulled his t-shirt off and reached down to your cunt again, pushing two fingers straight into your wetness and fucking you with them relentlessly, brushing on the sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust. You moaned wanting more, lust replacing every single sensible thought in your head as you felt John pulsing more and more in your mouth.

“Ah fuck, fuck…” John cursed, grabbing your hair again and he bit his teeth, growling as he came into your throat and you drank him up to the very last drop before you let him slide out of your mouth. Finally, you were able to breathe better and whimper as John despite his orgasm didn’t pause his fingers, his knuckles making a wet sound against your cunt each time he pushed his fingers into you. 

Catching his breath, John watched as you writhed and tried to fuck yourself against his hand, and as his thumb pressed against your clit you couldn’t suppress a heated yell leaving your lips. Seeing you this desperate for him was easily making him hard again, which wasn’t difficult since he was still half hard after his orgasm. He brought his free hand to pump himself and you watched him, the sight making you want to take him back into your mouth or better yet, into you cunt. 

“John please, please fuck me…” you whined, your fingers trying to gather some sheets to grab on to, your own release inching its way closer. 

“You want this? You want this inside your tight cunt?” John growled, pressing his thumb and index finger right at the base of his cock, causing pressure which made his already gorgeous, veiny cock look even more sizable and you could feel your mouth watering. 

“Yes, please, yes!” you pleaded and John smirked wolfishly, continuing to pump himself slowly, like showing off how his member twitched in his hand and he made his tip shine with the small drop of precum he spread with his thumb. 

“You need to be good little bitch and come to my fingers first. You think you can do that? I won’t fuck you before you do, you hear me?” John spoke through gritted teeth and you bit your lower lip, nodding your head, whining and whimpering as John finger fucked you even harder, feeling your orgasm building up in you and fast. 

“Oh God, John, please fuck me, please, please–!” your begging was cut off by your cunt clenching so tightly around John’s fingers that it made your breathing catch in your throat for a second before you pushed your head against the pillow and wailed, your hips pushing against John’s hand as he still massaged your clit to prolong your orgasm, his lips curled into a smug grin as he watched you. 

Your thighs were shaking visibly when you started to calm down, and John pulled his fingers out of you, licking them clean of your juices. After what felt just a few breaths, John grabbed your throat and pulled you up to a sitting position, your back against the black leather headrest. He let your throat go and spread your legs, moving between them. His hands moved to grab your ass and he easily lifted you and pinned you against the headrest, thrusting himself straight into your cunt. 

Gasping for air, your legs and arms wrapped around John as he started to thrust up and into you, his hands moving you to meet his hips with each thrust and from the start, he used power and pounded deep into you, attempting to make sure that both of you would end up having bruises. The look in his eyes was almost feral as he stared into your eyes through his dark strands of hair, his jaw tight as he bit his teeth. 

“You feeling this? How I almost break you, you’re so fucking tight.” he growled and fueled by his own words, he started to fuck you harder and faster, the obscene sound of wet skin slapping telling you how sopping wet you were for him, your cries of pleasure adding to the sinful mix. His cock did fill you so well, your walls stretched so much that you swore that you could feel his veins as he grew even harder bigger inside you, his hips pounding against yours mercilessly. 

“John, John…!” you whined desperately and you couldn’t think it would be possible, but he gave you his all and fucked you so hard the headrest started to thud against the wall in sync with his thrusts and his breathing were just low growls. You could feel your orgasm approaching fast and you pushed your fingers into John’s raven hair, tugging him and when you came, you came with a scream and your body jolted uncontrollably against John’s, trembling as he didn’t stop fucking you. 

“That’s it little bitch, milk my cock, oh fuck Y/N…” John snarled, his thrusts turning erratic and soon his body tensed, his fingers digging into the flesh of your ass cheeks as he came, moaning your name as in he was in pain and he panted, his hips moving with the pulsing of his orgasm. Both of you absolutely out of breath, Johns strong thighs were shaking as he sat down on his legs, being still inside you as he wrapped his arms better around you, just holding you close as your bodies pulsed and hearts raced. 

Your head leaned on his shoulder and your eyes just couldn’t stay open, as you dragged deep breaths with open mouth. With some energy left in you, you planted a gentle kiss on his shoulder, tasting the saltiness of his skin, and it made him chuckle. 

“So… Are you brainless now?” John asked, and as you could only answer with a strange, inhuman noise, it made John laugh. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he smiled and gently moved your head so he could give you many warm, slow kisses. 

“How about I draw us a bath, my lovely brainless being?” he asked and his choice of words made you giggle, him chuckling as well. 

“I love you…” you murmured and John kissed you again, brushing his nose against yours. 

“And I love you…” 

Once again, John had driven the numbness away and filled you with his love, both literally and mentally. And he would do it every time you needed or wished for it.


End file.
